2371
Events *Ethan Arden ends his second attempt at a relationship with Elizabeth Singh. Singh, in turn, requests a transfer aboard the once it is completed. *Gul Tayben Berat is subject of an assassination attempt while on a peace mission to Volan III and suffers irreversible neurological injury as a result. ( ) *The is lost after an attack by a renegade Klingon bird-of-prey (commanded by the Duras sisters) causes extensive damage, leading to a warp core breach. Captain James T. Kirk, reportedly killed in 2293, appears on Veridian III by way of the Nexus, where he dies helping Jean-Luc Picard. ( ) *Lieutenant Peter Koester and his wife divorce, and their young daughter, Gem, remains in the custody of the Starfleet lieutenant. (Star Trek: Dauntless) *'Aboard the :' **The is launched. **The is launched with Drs. Henrik and Samantha Delaney's folded space drive prototype installed. Dr. Henrik Delaney accompanies the crew to test the drive, which initially is successful; however a mishap sees the Rutherford crew stuck in the Gamma Quadrant. ( : "Home", "Directive"; : "An Innocent Time") **Jason Athelstan leaves Daniel Radke after a long-term relationship to take up an assistant chief engineer position aboard the USS Rutherford. ( : "Home", "Directive"; : "Isolation", "An Innocent Time") *The discovers Kate Sheridan unconscious in a drifting shuttlecraft and turns her over to Temporal Investigations. ( ) *Starfleet begins arming its starships with quantum torpedoes. ( ; ) *The undertakes its first mission under its new captain and crew. (Star Trek: Sutherland "Shakedown Cruise") *The disappears in the Badlands while attempting to track a missing Maquis Raider and initial reports suggest that the crew has be captured by Cardassians. ( , ) *The parents of Ariel Wrenn betroth her to Andrus Elbrun. The Elbrun's were actually insulted at the prospect. Later the Wrenns would genetically bond her with Gavin Raal. (Star Trek: Generation Fleet) Births *Lewis is born. ( ) Deaths Assignments and promotions *Jason Athelstan becomes assistant chief engineer aboard the . ( : "Home"; : "Isolation", An Innocent Time") *Lieutenant Mary Barranco serves on the in this year. ( ) *Tayben Berat is promoted to gul, and is one of the youngest Cardassians to receive this rank. He takes command of the CUW Sherouk. Months after Berat assumes command, he is shot and the injury leaves him with permanent disability. As a result, Glinn Bresul Yejain is assigned to the Sherouk as Berat's new first officer and aide. ( ) *Captain John Greene takes command of the . Amongst his crew are Captain Anne Lansing as first officer, Lieutenant Commander Kari Eriksson as second officer / operations manager, Commander Daniel Radke as counselor, Lieutenant Commander Michael Greene as chief engineer, Dr. Justin O'Donovan as chief medical officer, Lieutenant Commander George Stratos as security chief, Lieutenant Commander Jennifer Drever as flight controller, Lieutenant Amy Peale as assistant Archaeology and Anthropology officer, Lieutenants Wendy Forrester and Steven Tedesco as assistant chiefs of security, Dr. Geoff Yamaguchi as second medical officer, Karin Hopper as assistant counselor and Hahn Jun-Seok as liaison officer. *Lieutenant Peter Koester is accepted into the Preliminary Survey Program. He is promoted to the rank of captain and assigned command of the Preliminary Survey Vessel on a mission of exploration in the Gamma Quadrant. (Star Trek: Dauntless) *Captain Michael T. Owens takes command of the newly commissioned . (The Star Eagle Adventures) *Captain Elizabeth Shelby assumes command of . (Star Trek: Sutherland: "Shakedown Cruise") *Captain T'Veer assumes command of , replacing Captain Kalin Kale, who is reassigned to head a development project at Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards over Mars. Due to increasing tensions with both the Dominion and the Klingon Empire, the Sarek is reassigned to exploration duty in the Alpha Quadrant. (Star Trek: Sarek) ;October *'30 October (Stardate 48831.6):' Lieutenant Commander Benjamin Bartholomew resigns his commission and leaves to join the Maquis. ( : "L'Morte d'Maquis", "The Good Fight")